


Дневник ба. Страницы, написанные красной кистью

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Краткое содержание: Ба продолжает вести свой дневник, глядя из Небесного Сада на окружающий его мир.Примечание: таймлайн после Первой Цетагандийской войны. Сиквел к командному фику"Дневник ба. Начало"Предупреждение: смерть персонажей, рейтинг за жестокость, демонстрация работы аутского биооружия
Kudos: 3





	Дневник ба. Страницы, написанные красной кистью

10.07.31 **(формат даты мм.дд.гг, прим.авт)**

Знаете, потомки, которые будут это читать, знаете ли вы, что ба на самом деле бывают нескольких вариаций? Я вот узнал об этом еще в семь лет. То есть раньше тоже видел, но никогда не обращал внимания. А вот когда родился Флетчир, это стало понятно. Настолько он отличался от нас. От всех нас.

При создании ба необходимо учитывать, какой именно гормональный протокол будет использован. Хотя генетическая составляющая у нас велика, но гормоны, которые подаются в маточный репликатор, тоже очень важны. Ведь они влияют... на все.

Гормоны влияют на то, какие сформируются внешние признаки. Часть ба, не получившие тестостерон в первые недели после зачатия, формируются с наружными органами, сходными с женскими. Конечно, у них будут отсутствовать все органы размножения, характерные для женщин. Такой, например, ба Луша.

А вот те, кто получит тестостерон — станут такими как я. Более сильными, с более крепкими мускулами, более грубыми чертами лица и частично сформированными по мужскому типу органами. Главное отличие от аутов-мужчин (помимо волос на голове) — это отсутствие тестикул. Остальное есть. Даже, наверное, немного больше.

Но вот потом гормоны должны переставать на нас действовать. Ведь органы, которые их вырабатывают — у нас, у ба, отсутствуют.

К чему это я?

Все дело в Пел. Пел Наварр. И моей реакции на нее.

Небеса, как дрожат мои пальцы. Даже сейчас, когда пишу, эту дрожь не унять.

Я видел ее. Видел так близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Она танцевала. Эти движения все еще стоят у меня перед глазами. Я пытаюсь собраться, сосредоточиться, проанализировать себя.

И не получается.

Пел, воздушная, нежная и стремительная, в тонких полупрозрачных одеждах. Танцующая (или репетирующая) для себя — ведь она и не знала, что у нее есть зритель. Та поляна в Саду была огорожена.

А я искал ее, по приказу аута Лизбет. И нашел, на свою голову.

Но нигде и никогда я подобного чуда не видел.

Звездная бездна!

Я должен собраться. Мне еще нужно закончить работу.

Но как же я горю, этот странный жар у меня в теле жжет меня.

Так, к делам, к делам.

Нельзя, чтобы она узнала.

Иначе ауты просто избавятся от меня. Как от бракованного.

12.23.32

Пел.

Пе-э-эл.

Как это ужасно. Я никогда не думал, что зов тела может быть таким мучительным.

Но я погибну, если кто-то узнает.

Даже если она узнает.

Ведь она аут. Высшее существо.

Но я... Я ведь тоже создан аутом, как и она. Моя мать аут, но кто мой отец? У Флетчира, например, есть официальный отец — это сам Император.

А пока мне остается лишь вечером представлять себе, как я ее целую, как я касаюсь то края одежды, а то и кончиков пальцев.

Она каждый день бывает в моем ярусе, выполняя мелкие поручения Императриц и Консортов.

03.15.33

Пел теперь работает в прямом подчинении аута Лизбет.

Болтал об этом с Лушей, надеюсь, оно ничего не заподозрило. Разве что я узнал, что Пел любит кофе.

03.08.34

Сегодня у Луши праздник — оно получило повышение и теперь будет помощником главного церемониймейстера. Вместе с другими дворцовыми ба ходили на постановку классического театра-мюзикла. Рассказывали историю древнего каменного строения. Ох, как мне запало на душу. Эти арии главных актеров-мужчин, влюбившихся в одну и ту же девушку...

Но ни один не мог сделать ее своей.

И она погибла.

И двое из них тоже. Странный урод, никем не любимый, живущий только из милости приемного отца. Я даже подумал, что моя жизнь во многом похожа на его.

Но не слишком. Ведь я создан из генома аутов.

Я создан, чтобы служить аутам. Может быть, мне удастся стать частью свиты аута Пел?

Но какая свита у юной прислужницы? Свита положена только замужним аутессам, исключенным из генома, да Консортам и Императрицам.

Наверное, я тороплюсь.

Ведь можно пойти и от обратного — сделать аута Пел частью свиты кого-то, кто здесь обладает властью. Например, моей создательницы леди Лизбет.

04.12.34

Пел прекрасная, Пел великолепная. Как можно не влюбиться в тебя, такую изящную, такую умную?

Как ты уверенно предложила ауту Лизбет свои разработки. А ведь не зря я посоветовал матушке присмотреться к новым прислужницам. Она оценила тебя, Пел. Теперь твое возвышение — лишь дело времени.

И я даже смогу видеть тебя чаще. Ведь я тоже теперь часто бываю в лабораториях Лизбет. Я теперь отвечаю за доставку геномов из хранилища к рабочим местам аутесс.

10.27.34

Дни летят, только и успевай записывать.

Контракты от созвездий идут сплошным потоком — в год создается по тысяче младенцев на каждую сатрапию! Это почти семь-восемь тысяч детей.

У меня уже трое помощников, у Лура — пятеро, но он все же старше меня и раньше приступил к своим обязанностям. И все равно едва справляемся.

Ауты подгоняют нас. Пел доверили собирать данные для ее проекта. Управляемые цветные пигментации на коже — это интересный тренд.

Она хочет предложить в своем проекте выборку не только из натуральных цветов на основе меланиновых производных, но и взять красители, ранее наблюдавшися только у птиц и пресмыкающихся.

Я видел ее расчеты. Возможно, возможно. Но сначала это все равно будет тестироваться на гемах, прежде чем дополнить геном аутов.

12.30.34

Ужасно, совершенно ужасно. Просто невозможно.

Мою ненаглядную Пел хотят выдать замуж! Ее проект не показался коллегии аутов достаточно обоснованным, и они посчитали ее навыки переоцененными. И хотят отправить ее из Небесного Сада.

Но как же я?

Если я не смогу видеть ее, я просто сойду с ума.

Я узнал об этом буквально сегодня. Снова, как несколько лет назад, юная дева в саду рыдала над фонтаном.

Как Мойра.

А может, Мойра сможет помочь?

Надо написать ей.

01.12.35

Поговорил с аутом Лизбет о проекте Пел.

Кажется, матушка что-то заподозрила. Она стала расспрашивать, почему я знаком с ее проектом.

Пришлось рассказать об увиденном, и что я пожалел Пел, как когда-то Мойру.

Надеюсь, это успокоило Лизбет. Она еще сказала, что Пел совершает ту же ошибку, что и Мойра — не просчитывает последствия изменения обмена веществ для выработки пигмента. Ведь это изменит весь метаболизм, что может привести к необратимым и опасным для ребенка изменениям всего тела.

Надо будет намекнуть об этом Пел.

О, еще я отправил Мойре письмо, надеюсь, она мне ответит.

01.29.35

Пришел ответ от Мойры гем Эстиф.

Она сейчас на Комарре. Но вернуться в Цетаганду не может. Ее мужу предписано покончить с собой, как и многим из гемов.

Но он колеблется.

Надо поговорить с аутом Лизбет, ведь без разработок Мойры...

Или с Флетчиром. Вот кого можно убедить мне помочь. Император его любит.

Да, Флетчира можно убедить, наверное.

01.31.35

Аут Лизбет неуловима. Быстро завтракает и исчезает на нижних уровнях Звездных Яслей.

С Флетчиром зато повезло. На утренних занятиях рассказал ему про страдания Мойры. Что она так страдает, а она ведь аут. Одна из высших.

Кажется, братец проникся.

02.10.35

Получилось!

Гему Эстифу наказание, конечно, не сняли. Но решено, что если в пределы империи он не вернётся, то никто не будет следить за исполнением приговора.

Отправил сообщение об этом Мойре.

Послал немного своих накоплений, в подарок. Это ужасно, когда леди из Небесного Сада попадают в такие условия.

Не хочу, чтобы Пел однажды оказалась в подобной ситуации. Знать, что муж под смертным приговором, и не иметь возможности вернуться домой.

Но с другой стороны, приказ был не для всех гем-генералов. Йенаро, командовавший на последнем этапе, даже был повышен, хотя и отправлен в дальние колонии.

04.14.35

Получил ответ от Мойры.

Ее муж устроился там, на Комарре, скупив акции местного планетарного правительства. Не сатрап, но близко к тому.

Поэтому, кстати, аут-стратеги и посмотрели сквозь пальцы на его фактическое дезертирство. Пусть и прошение об отставке им было подано задним числом.

Мойра пишет, что надеется вернуться, если не в Небесный Сад, то хотя бы в пределы метрополии.

К письму прилагался файл с ее генетическими разработками — как раз метаболическими реакциями на различные красители, которые можно ввести геном. И которые будут окрашивать кожу и волосы в неестественные цвета. Единственное, получается, что отдельно окрасить кожу и волосы не то чтобы невозможно, но это всегда будет взаимосвязано.

Что-то много теории. Надо отнести это Пел.

И как бы подложить его так, чтобы она не догадалась, от кого это?

05.11.35

Коллегия аутов повторно рассматривает проект Пел. На этот раз дополненный и улучшенный при помощи разработок Мойры.

Надеюсь, моя ненаглядная пройдет конкурс. Иначе ей все-таки придется выбрать кого-то из предоставленного списка.

Его обрывки я нашел в ее кабинете, когда принес тот файл. Пришлось, правда, приложить усилия, чтобы никто меня не заметил.

Видел ее потом с распечатками в саду, что-то обдумывающую.

05.26.35

Аут-императрица Лизбет все поняла.

Вызвала меня к себе и подробно рассказала, как именно я все повернул. И поинтересовалась, зачем.

Попытался отпереться от всех ее домыслов. Не вышло.

У нее есть записи с камер. Она сказала, что раз Пел не сама провела эти исследования, а фактически их присвоила, то ей тем более положено исключение.

Какой же я идиот. Помог, называется, девушке.

Упал перед матушкой на колени, умоляя ее наказать меня, а не Пел. Ведь Пел ничего не знает. Матушка была очень разгневана. Сказала, что Пел должна сама решать проблемы, не полагаясь на чью-то помощь. Иначе она может стать инвалидом, который не может передвигаться без костылей.

Пусть даже эти костыли психологические.

— Матушка, пожалуйста, не наказывайте ее! — молил я аута Лизбет. — Я ничего ей не говорил! Она даже не знает, откуда эти записи!

— Но она их использовала.

— Прошу вас, аут! Я... я не перенесу, если она будет понижена в звании. Она идеальный аут! Я просто не мог допустить того, что она будет с каким-то гемом... Даже если он имеет какие-то заслуги...

— Что? — Лизбет подошла ко мне, и подняла меня за подбородок. — Что ты сказало, ба? Что она будет с кем-то еще?

Ее взгляд был таким холодным, таким... злым? Да, наверное, это правильное слово. Как только она убрала руку, я снова упал на пол и прижался лбом к холодному камню.

— Ты захотело ее, дитя? Ты не смеешь! Ты ба!

Я только скулил, умоляя матушку простить ее. Я один во всем виноват. Никто больше, только я. Но аут Лизбет продолжала отчитывать меня.

Неожиданно она замолчала посреди гневной речи. И переключилась совсем на другое.

— А ведь если об этом станет известно, дитя, то и меня могут посчитать недостаточно квалифицированной, — она стукнула кулачком меня в плечо. Несильно, но неприятно. — Ведь это мое ба позволило себе такое! О, гневные Небеса! За что?! Убирайся с глаз моих, ба! Следующие три года будешь заниматься обеспечением порядка в помещениях младенцев Эты Кита! И не дай Бездна, я еще уличу тебя в привязанностям к аутам! Сама отправлю в расщепитель! Никто не смеет становиться на моем пути к главенству в Звездных Яслях. Даже ты, ба!

Я едва смог подняться. Меня почти парализовало от ужаса. Не поднимая головы, я выскользнул из ее кабинета. Небеса, что же теперь будет?

Сходил к гунгу-управителю Сада Завязей, передал ему распоряжение аута Лизбет.

Какой же я идиот. Просто полный кретин. Хотел, называется, как лучше.

Небеса, пусть только Пел не пострадает.

06.01.35

Аут Пел Наварр завтра уезжает.

Коллегия аутов приняла ее работу и отправляет на практику в отделение Яслей на Сигме Кита. Пел будет проводить работы по созданию гем-детей в соответствии со своими выкладками, и собирать статистику.

Она станет помощницей Консорта. Одной из, конечно. В самом младшем ранге.

Это повышение.

Но и наказание от аута Лизбет, за то, что воспользовалась чужими разработками.

И Пел тоже знает теперь, откуда эти разработки взялись у нее.

Она пришла ко мне вчера. Не знаю, откуда она узнала, что я живу на квартире, а не во дворце своей матушки Лизбет.

Я как раз заказал автоповару сготовить простой ужин и отправился в душ смыть с себя запах младенцев. Я весь день только и делал, что менял пеленки, кормил и качал на руках новорожденных аутов и ба дворца. Когда я уже намылился, раздался звонок дверного колокольца.

Пришлось выскочить из душа и, едва прикрывшись полотенцем, идти открывать. Я подумал, это кто-то из старших ба, с предписаниями от матушки или других аутов. Или даже от матерей тех деток, которых я сегодня обслуживал.

Я открыл дверь. И едва не выронил полотенце. За дверью, в полупрозрачном коконе силового пояса стояла аут-леди. Пел.

Я попытался поклониться, но она остановила меня.

— Позволишь мне войти? — ее голос тихим шепотом преодолел силовое поле.

Я посторонился, открывая проход.

— Я... мне нужно закончить, — едва слышно сказал (наверное даже пролепетал) я. И сбежал в обратно в душевую.

Стоило мне развернуться, как она усмехнулась. Звёздная Бездна! Полотенце закрывало меня только спереди.

Я, с сердцем, бьющимся не в груди, а прямо в горле, вбежал в душ. И закрылся там.

Включил холодную воду. Обжигающе ледяные капли упали на кожу, заставляя вздрогнуть. Я надеялся, что это успокоит меня, но куда там! Кое-как смыв пену, я завернулся в домашний халат и вышел.

Пел все ещё стояла посреди комнаты. Силовой кокон смазывал ее черты, и она казалась похожей на фантастического эльфа из модных фильмов.

Я должным образом поклонился.

— Чем могу служить вам, аут Пел?

Она отключила защитное поле и позволила мне выпрямиться.

— Мне сегодня утром не подали кофе, — капризно пожаловалась моя богиня, — и вчера тоже.

Я снова посмотрел на мозаику пола. Когда Пел перевели на уровень Лизбет, я довольно скоро узнал, что она любит кофе. И приносил его каждое утро, оставляя горячую и исходящую паром кружку незадолго до начала рабочего дня Прекраснейшей.

А тот, кого отправили работать вместо меня, об этом не знает.

— И знаешь, мне не нравится, когда мой привычный распорядок меняется, — продолжила она.

— Аут Пел, я передам ваше распоряжение в службу обеспечения, — пообещал я.

Она сделала шаг ко мне.

— И кто-то копался в моих файлах.

Я отодвинулся на шаг назад, чтобы сохранить должное расстояние между нами. Матушка очень убедительно напомнила мне мое место.

Пел сделала еще шаг вперед.

— Я должна обратиться к старшему по званию, чтобы узнать, чьи это проделки?

Я покачал головой.

— Не нужно, аут. Доступ в ваш кабинет имеет очень небольшое число людей.

Отошел еще на шаг.

— И кто эти люди?

Она снова придвинулась.

— Аут Консорт, младшая императрица-аут Лизбет, старший гунгу этажа... — перечислил я.

Еще шаг назад. Стена.

— ...мой сменщик...

Пел подняла руку, и ее палец почти уперся мне в грудь.

— И ты.

— И я, — что уж тут отрицать.

— Так почему не было кофе? — «Что?»

— Ничтожное ба было переведено на другое место работы. И не успело сообщить сменщику о ваших вкусах, аут Пел, — я аж на высокий стиль перешел, в котором пол обозначается тремя родами. Мой род — средний.

— Почему тебя перевели?

— Ничтожное ба совершило проступок, порочащий достоинство аута. Наказано.

— Я должна допрашивать тебя?

— Аут приказывает, ба подчиняется, — произнес я обычную формулу, которой учат с детства. Я создан, именно создан для служения аутам. Даже если я что-то понимаю не так, не подчиниться ауту — невозможно.

— Те файлы, с метаболическими реакциями, откуда они? — задала она самый верный вопрос.

— Я принес их.

— А откуда они у тебя?

— От другой леди... — вот о Мойре говорить, наверное, не стоит.

— А та леди знает, как ты пользуешься ее разработками?

— В общих чертах, — не мог же я попросить у Мойры совета, не прояснив суть дела. — Леди больше не принадлежит к Небесному Саду, но надеется вернуться.

— Почему ты это сделал?

В комнате, кажется, отключили подачу воздуха. Как объяснить аут-леди, что влюблен в нее? Никак. Нет такого способа. Это гемы еще могут исполнить «три письма, шесть ритуалов», да и то между собой. Аутам о подобном даже не намекают. Они выше этого.

Пел сделала еще один, совсем крошечный шажок вперед. Ее пальцы коснулись моей кожи, едва-едва, а меня будто бы обожгло.

Ладно, топиться, так топиться... Умирать в расщепителе, я слышал, не больно. Просто в один момент ты жив, а в следующий — тебя уже нет.

— Ничтожное ба хотело и дальше приносить кофе утром.

Обжигающие пальцы двинулись вверх, потом — по шее, к подбородку, в конце концов, вынудили меня поднять голову, посмотреть в лицо моей богини. Пел, оказывается, выше меня.

— Так это был ты... это действительно был ты.

Я даже кивнуть не мог. Перед глазами — муть, как если смотреть сквозь воду. И голос ее долетает, словно между нами не расстояние меньше локтя, а две толстые стены.

Пел чуть отстранилась, глядя мне в лицо.

— Меня повысили... Отправляют на Сигму Кита... Помощницей Консорта...

Может, она говорила что-то ещё. Но я, кажется, потерял сознание от ее близости. И очнулся от того, что ко мне прижимается дрожащее теплое девичье тело. Она меня обнимала!

Моё сознание и тело застыли в клинче. Тело требовало обнять девушку в ответ, ведь оно именно этого и хотело все время. Разум при этом сообщал, что как только об этом узнает аут Лизбет, мне конец.

Но аут Пел все решила сама. Я услышал ее тихий шепот у самого уха.

— Я хочу сделать тебе подарок. В благодарность за помощь. Я сначала хотела спросить тебя, что бы ты хотел. Но...

Ее ладонь скользнула вниз, нырнула в складки халата, и обвилась вокруг моего члена.

Невозможно... Этого просто не может быть! Но она, правда, это сделала... Я вдруг заметил, что забыл, как дышать. Просто стоял, как болван, открыв рот, и во все глаза пялился в пустоту.

— ...но, кажется, я уже поняла, что будет для тебя лучшим подарком. Я права? — Она снова заглянула мне в глаза, а ее пальцы пробежались вверх и вниз, явно желая убедиться, насколько я возбужден.

Я мертвец. Все, что бы ни произошло дальше, не отменит приговора, который уже вынесен и подписан.

А значит, можно делать все что угодно. Можно даже согласиться.

— Да, аут Пел, — с трудом произнесли мои непослушные губы.

— Покажешь мне свою спальню?

Тут я уже только кивнул, настолько не владел своими эмоциями. И повел ее «показывать» спальню. Только войдя в комнату, понял, что не знаю, что делать. И вообще утратил всякое разумение: вместо того, чтобы пропустить гостью вперед, сам зачем-то вошел первым. И вот пока я стоял и в замешательстве пялился на собственную постель, я вдруг почувствовал, как ее тонкие быстрые пальчики пробежали по моим плечам к самой шее и нырнули за ворот халата. Одно ее движение — и он распахнулся, съехав вниз до самых локтей. Кое-как повязанный пояс, распустившись, упал на пол. Я еще подумал: «Не хорошо. Надо поднять». Но тут она развернула меня за плечи к себе и... скользнув пальцами по лицу, прижалась к моим губам своими. Что со мной сделалось! Помню, как долго и неловко выпутывался руками из будто ожившего халата. Помню, как ловил дрожащими пальцами, словно трепещущую бабочку, ее лицо. Обхватывал жадными ладонями ее затылок и шею, погружаясь в тягучий мед ее ароматных волос. И все это время пил, пил без остановки ее дыхание, ее губы, ее язык. И слюна у нас была одна на двоих... А потом она сделала шаг вперед, толкнула меня в кровать и упала следом. Не помню, как раздевал ее. А может быть, она разделась сама? Я бы, наверное, так и не решился... И как входил в нее, тоже не помню. Помню только, что она помогла мне, направив мою псевдомужскую часть туда, куда нужно. И еще помню это ощущение сладостного сжатия и томительной тесноты, когда оказался внутри. Ни в ком раньше еще так не был. Разве что пальцами — с Лушей и с несколькими другими, но это, наверное, не считается... И как каждое мое движение внутри нее усиливало и эту сладость, и это томление — тоже помню.

В первый раз все кончилось очень быстро. Я так ждал этого, так хотел с ней соединиться! И когда вдруг пришло это освобождающее чувство, оно оказалось совсем не таким сильным, как я представлял себе, когда только мечтал о Пел. Подарок вышел таким скоротечным... А цена моей жизни — столь невысокой. Почувствовал себя так, словно меня обокрали. Проклятое тело! В отчаянии я повалился спиной на подушки. Но Пел и не думала уходить. Как тогда в гостиной, она осторожно провела пальцами вдоль моей шеи, от груди к подбородку. И когда у меня хватило смелости посмотреть ей в глаза, я увидел, что моя госпожа улыбается:

— Ты же не станешь на этом останавливаться? — подбодрила она меня. — Давай. Я знаю, вы с другими ба часто друг с другом так делаете.

Не стал спрашивать, откуда у нее эта информация. Снова лег сверху и опять принялся ее целовать. Сначала из благодарности и из чувства долга — чтобы доставить ей удовольствие. Но вскоре и сам почувствовал нарастание возбуждения. Сколько мне ни осталось моей грешной жизни, вся она до последнего кусочка, пусть будет посвящена ей. Ее женская грудь была такая мягкая, так легко растекалась и перекатывалась под кожей, меняя очертания полушарий под моими ладонями. Соски ее были такие крепкие и упругие. И так быстро твердели под моим языком. А между ног у нее оказалось очень мокро! И... там было то, чего не бывает у ба. И где я только что побывал самой своей чувствительной частью тела. Клитор у нее был совсем крошечный, я такого ни у кого прежде не видел. Наверное, очень чувствительный. Ведь число нервных окончаний должно быть там у всех одинаково. Губы были очень аккуратной формы, и тоже совсем не такие, как у тех, с кем я имел дело раньше. Безумно красивые! Я начал очень медленно. Сначала поглаживал ее там внутренней стороной губ, потом добавил язык. Потом осмелел и залез-таки в самую глубину пальцами. Внутри она оказалась такая же мокрая, и отнюдь не гладкая, как почему-то я думал. Видимо, эта бугристость, как раз и давала те самые испытанные мной сладостные ощущения. Не успел я додумать эту мысль, как понял, что член мой снова просится на место моих двух пальцев. И мы повторили. На этот раз более медленно и вдумчиво — с моей стороны. А потом с небольшой интерлюдией повторили еще раз, уже в другой позе. А потом еще...

Не думаю, что будет хорошей идеей расписывать в красках то, что происходило дальше. Но любой читатель этих дневников может взять популярное издание «Трактата об искусстве достижения вершин» и открыть главы, именуемые «Золотой фейерверк у озер О-сура», «Бабочка, танцующая вокруг факела» или «Небесная река, спускающаяся с высокой горы», и воочию представить себе все желаемое.

Когда моя божественная госпожа утомилась, уже близилось утро. Но спать она все же не желала. Лежала на подушке рядом, а пальцы, ее длинные тонкие пальцы, скользили по моей груди, поднимались к шее, отбивали известный только ей ритм по углу челюсти...

— Тебе кто-нибудь раньше говорил, как ты красив?

Я покачал головой, говорить сил не осталось.

— Очень красив, настоящее произведение искусства. Когда я увидела тебя впервые, то подумала, что ты принц. Настоящий сказочный принц. Ты был с Лизбет, помогал ей настраивать какое-то оборудование в кабинете. Я тогда решила, что сделаю что угодно, но буду работать в лаборатории младшей императрицы. Хотя мне предлагали место и у Правящей.

Кажется, у моей прекраснейшей приступ откровенности. Я поймал ее пальцы и прижал к губам.

— Но ты был неуловим, неотличим от других служащих. И при этом я всегда ощущала, что ты рядом. Кофе по утрам, аккуратно сложенные распечатки, всякая канцелярская мелочевка — стоило ей закончиться, как неизменно появлялся ты и спасал меня от этих проблем. Я, наверное, привыкла к этому. И поэтому не слишком расстроилась, когда до меня наконец дошло, что ты не принц. Ты ба. На самом деле ты похож на принца Флетчира. Очень. Или он на тебя — когда подрастет. Лет через десять он будет выглядеть как ты сейчас.

— Через восемь. Он младше меня на восемь лет, — не знаю, зачем я это уточнил.

— Думаю, годам к пятидесяти вы будете и вовсе почти одинаковыми.

(Как жаль, что я этого не увижу. Лизбет убьет меня сегодня или завтра, я уверен.)

Она приподнялась на локте. В ночном свете ее кожа выглядела как изысканный фарфор лучшего императорского сервиза, такая же полупрозрачно-белая. Вздохнула. Ее высокая грудь с напряженными сосками поднялась и опустилась. И Пел продолжила говорить. Наверное, я единственный, с кем она могла поделиться настолько личными мыслями.

— Я была такая дура. Думала, прибуду в Небесный сад, соблазню наследного принца. Стану императрицей. Самой молодой императрицей в истории. А что здесь? Первый принц мертв. Второму интересны только его гем-вояки. Флетчир еще совсем ребенок. Младших принцев я даже и не видела ни разу, они под контролем своих матерей. И да, все принцы принадлежат своим матерям, и эти матери-императрицы сразу предупреждают, каковы требования к потенциальной супруге их сына и матери внуков. И уж точно они не собираются делиться своей властью.

Она хмыкнула. Откинулась обратно на подушки.

— Так что я в полном, абсолютном пролете. Причем не только я — почти все мое поколение аутов. Только одной из следующего поколения, которое родится лет через десять или двадцать, возможно, удастся стать императрицей. Не правящей. Правящей станет она только лет через семьдесят. И все, абсолютно все женщины здесь либо хотят того же самого, либо уже добились этого. Последних, правда, совсем мало. А проигравшие эту гонку изгоняются навсегда. Со всем своим потомством. Ты знаешь, какой срок на возврат генома в банк аутов после изгнания?

— Нет, не слышал.

— Четыре поколения. Только четвертому поколению потомков изгнанной аутессы будет предоставлена возможность вернуться в геном. Причем даже не лично — просто несколько клеток на конце иглы.

— И что теперь будет?

— Для меня осталась только одна возможность не стать проигравшей — занять место планетарного консорта. Выше этого я, скорее всего, не поднимусь. Ты поможешь мне?

06.03.35.

Пел улетела. Оставила о себе только воспоминания да пару царапин на таких местах, что и рассказать неудобно.

Ходил на службу, все как обычно.

Малыши такие забавные. Как им пока мало нужно — еда, сухие пеленки и сон. Спят они почти постоянно, и только самых неугомонных приходится укачивать.

Вечером аут Лизбет вызвала меня к себе.

В этот раз страха не было. Я просто пришел, выслушал все, что она пожелала сказать, и согласился, что так все и было. Я ведь уже умер? Нет никакого смысла отрицать, лучше, если она это сделает быстро.

— Дитя, ты ничем не обидел эту девочку? — поинтересовалась матушка.

Я покачал головой:

— Надеюсь, нет.

— Хорошо. У меня есть на нее свои планы. И если вы с ней все между собой решили, то больше эта проблема не должна подниматься. Наша задача теперь сделать так, чтобы мой Небесный Супруг сделал наследником Флетчира. И вот что ты будешь делать...

Она изложила свои инструкции, после чего отпустила меня.

И я вышел из ее кабинета. Я жив. Меня оставили в живых!

12.04.37

Интриги Небесного Сада тихи и незаметны. Но точны и смертельны.

Правящая Императрица, мать покойного первого принца, взяла второго принца под свое покровительство. Вторая императрица пыталась вернуть влияние, но принц был слишком увлечен перспективами будущей военной кампании, где он, несомненно, поведет гем-войска в победу над всей галактикой.

Вторая императрица, контролировавшая финансы Двора, удалилась из Небесного Сада в собственную резиденцию. Но управление деньгами осталось в ее руках.

Следующие два года расходы второго принца неизменно росли. А вот содержание не повышалось.

И принц совершил ошибку, позволив своим гемам недопустимое поведение в пределах Небесного Сада.

Я как раз доставлял расходники в Сад Завязей, управляя колонной гравиплатформ. Платформы шли одна за другой от Управления обеспечения, минуя сады дворцов аут-императриц и консортов. Большинство консортов созвездий сами не принадлежат к императорской семье, но они участвуют в генетическом планировании своих созвездий. А где это лучше всего делать, как не здесь?

Так вот, я ехал на передней платформе и любовался прекрасными видами. В этом году гем-леди прислали в Небесный сад новую разработку: серебристо-белые кусты с ярко-малиновыми, светящимися ночью цветами. Эти кусты были высажены вдоль дорожки ровными рядами. И в одном месте куст был поломан, нарушив гармонию. Яркие цветы и белые листья лежали под кустом. Когда я решил присмотреться поближе, одна из белых ветвей неожиданно приподнялась и исчезла на другой стороне. Оттуда донёсся приглушённый стон.

Я остановил колонну и, передав пульт управления помощнику, пошел проверить, что это было. Возможно, чей-то питомец навёл беспорядок. Тогда надо отловить его и вызвать службу уборки.

Я обошел ряд кустов и увидел с другой стороны лежащую на земле девушку. Ее одежда, лёгкая и полупрозрачная, не похожая на форму служащих Звездных Яслей, была разорвана и запачкана. Руки с длинными тонкими пальцами были в странных пятнах; присмотревшись, я понял, что это ушибы и ссадины. Некоторые из них кровоточили. Когда я направился к ней, желая помочь, она открыла глаза, увидела меня и попыталась отползти. «Не надо, не трогай меня», — прочитал я по ее губам. Голос ее не слушался, и вместо речи ей удавалось только хрипеть. На ее шее также краснел широкий след, словно ее душили. Тонкий гребень волос на темени был перемазан в чем-то липком, губы разбиты, с их левого уголка стекала кровь.

Я остановился и набрал службу медицинской помощи. Когда мне ответили, я сообщил что нашел молодую леди, возможно, из новых помощниц консортов, и ей требуется медицинская помощь. Чуть поклонившись незнакомке, я вернулся к гравиплатформам и стал дожидаться команды медиков.

Девушка оказалась личным ба одного из консортов созвездий, ее зовут Оленн.

Ее создательница, аут Надин — одна из тех леди, которые занимаются разработкой детей для гемов. Они с моей матушкой Лизбет почти ровесницы, но у Надин нет желания стать главной в Звездных Яслях.

Оленн едва исполнилось восемнадцать, раньше она жила в усадьбе леди Надин, и никогда прежде не посещала Небесный Сад. Она отпросилась у своей матушки и решила пойти прогуляться по саду. И, конечно, заблудилась. Как она оказалась около дворца второго принца, она рассказать не смогла. Но вот то, что принц устроил на нее охоту, отправив за ней своих гем-лордов, а затем отдал ее для их развлечения — это она рассказала. Хоть и не сразу, да и не мне.

Сегодня же был суд Консортов.

Гемов, которые в этом участвовали, приговорили к казни. Их кланам вынесено порицание, несколько их родственников лишилось должностей. Второй принц отправлен в ссылку, в усадьбу вне купола Небесного Сада, и лишён почти всех почестей.

Консорты также решили, что линии гемов нуждаются в коррекции от лишней агрессии. Ведь если они напали на ба в пределах Небесного Сада, то очень немногое отделяет их от нападения на аутов. А это совершенно недопустимо.

Первая императрица сохранила свое звание, но была отстранена от стратегического планирования. Младшие императрицы и планетарный Консорт Эты Кита разделили между собой ее обязанности.

Лизбет ещё на шаг приблизилась к главенству.

12.08.37

Сегодня состоялась казнь преступников, совершивших насилие над ба Оленн.

Всего было осуждено девять человек, но только четверо — к смертной казни. Остальным либо понизили генетический статус, либо наложили иные виды наказания.

Казнь была публичной. Ну, относительно, конечно. Были приглашены все главы гем-кланов, к которым принадлежали виновные, их союзные и родственные линии.

Четверых осужденных разместили в разных изолированных комнатах, откуда транслировался видеоряд. Гостей разместили в большом зале для приемов с огромным экраном.

Аут Демиан, старший судья, зачитал приговор.

Приговор был вынесен всем одинаковый — активация встроенных в их геном специальных линеек генов.

Здесь мне, наверное, надо сделать отступление. Я раньше об этом точно не писал, но может, те, кто будут читать мой дневник, не знакомы с этим порядком в жизни аутов.

Империя аутов стоит на подчинении гемов и третьих высшему сословию. Ауты и гемы изменены генетически. Ауты больше, гемы меньше. Третьи могут быть изменены, могут не изменяться, это их выбор. Аутом и гемом же можно только родиться, пройдя через тщательную процедуру согласования генома.

Но каждый ребенок гемов перед закладкой в репликатор получает генетическую конструкцию, которая обеспечивает его будущую контролируемость для аутов. Во всяком случае, на территории империи.

Этот генетический конструкт разрабатывается для каждого гема индивидуально и внедряется в геном ребенка еще на стадии сборки. И может быть активирован только специальным образом, который, опять же, определяется индивидуально.

Этакая бомба с выключенным механизмом, находящаяся в каждой клетке. Без особого фермента она никогда не активируется самостоятельно.

Но для нарушителей закона все иначе.

Сегодня главам кланов напомнили, как именно ауты контролируют гемов.

Когда все гемы заняли положенные им места, а приговор был зачитан, в зале приглушили свет, оставив только работающий экран, на который шла трансляция.

Смерть всех четверых происходила одновременно, но я могу описать это, конечно, по очереди.

Я тоже присутствовал, как и Императорское семейство, и старшие ауты и консорты Звездных Яслей.

Все четверо приговоренных получили вещество-активатор. Одному его ввели уколом, другому дали вдохнуть через маску в виде газа, третьему велено было выпить жидкость. Последний упирался и не хотел умирать, отбиваясь от медика, пришедшего с коробочкой мази, которую нужно было нанести на кожу. Его скрутили; медик все-таки смог зачерпнуть активатор и провести полосу по запястьям приговоренного.

Первым начал умирать тот, кому дали выпить активатор. И да, не стоит думать, что это был яд — такой примитив не для аутов. Если эту жидкость выпил бы кто-то еще, он не получил бы даже расстройства желудка. Но тот, кому она была предназначена, безусловно, прошел через ужасные страдания. Через несколько минут после того, как он выпил жидкость, он почувствовал боль в животе. Сел, обхватив себя руками, и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Его кожа побелела, на лбу выступили капли пота. Впрочем, вспотел он целиком — одежда промокла и прилипла к коже. К пятой минуте пот лился с умирающего уже крупными каплями, образуя под ним лужицу. Видимо, его конструкт нарушал циркуляцию воды в теле, и каждая клетка его тела лопалась, высвобождая содержимое. А поскольку активатор распространялся постепенно, то постепенно и умирали клетки. Но до последней минуты его мозг оставался неприкосновенным — преодоление гематоэнцефалического барьера все же требует времени даже для жидкости. К десятой минуте это был чистый остов-скелет, облаченный в промокшие тряпки и плавающий в луже.

Смертник, получивший укол, пожалуй, мучался меньше всех. И вел себя наиболее достойно. Наверное, поэтому к его клану никаких других мер применять не стали. Когда его ввели в комнату, он спросил, куда смотреть, и сел точно напротив камеры. А когда медик уколол его в шею, вводя препарат, на его расписанном клановым гем-гримом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Его активатор вызвал каскад реакций — сначала у него все сосуды полопались и выплеснули кровь в окружающие ткани, а затем эти ткани начали проходить метаморфозу, подобную той, что проходят бабочки в куколке. Его голова и кожа на теле оставались целыми, но внутри словно ползали червяки, и было видно, что расплавилось все — внутренности, легкие, сердце, даже кости. Через несколько минут реакция завершилась, и сквозь кожу наружу начали прорастать тонкие корешки. Смертник стал походить на меховую игрушку, а корни свивались вместе, образуя подобие губки, и начали оплетать оставшуюся целой и пока еще живой голову. Обвив голову полностью, они проникли внутрь, через рот, нос и глазницы, заставив глаза лопнуть и вытечь наружу. Еще несколько минут шла реакция внутри черепа, и наконец наружу обратно через глазницы показались два зеленых ростка, которые распустились цветками наподобие хризантем. Спустя еще немного времени вся конструкция опала и рассыпалась в пыль, оставив после себя только два сухих цветка в пустых глазницах черепа.

Одновременно с ними умирал и тот, кому дали вдохнуть активатор. Когда маску убрали от его лица, он несколько раз кашлянул и постучал себя по груди. Медик вышел, а приговоренный продолжил кашлять. Вскоре на его губах выступила кровавая пена. Смертник, всё ещё цепляющийся пальцами за грудь, опустился на колени, потом согнулся и упал на бок, свернувшись в позу эмбриона. Кровь выступила каплями по всему телу, и в один момент сменила цвет с красного на ярко-голубой. Движения умирающего начали замедляться, кашель перешёл в хрип. Руки и ноги у него словно подернулись льдом, побелев по линиям сосудов. Когда смертник попытался дернуться, одна из рук отломилась. Хруста слышно не было, но я смог легко его вообразить. А у смертника продолжились кашлевые судороги, и конечности его с каждой судорогой откалывались все больше и больше. Вскоре осталось лишь тело, лежащее на полу. Заморозка продолжила захватывать его, и к концу экзекуции смертник превратился в цельную глыбу льда.

И напоследок опишу смерть последнего из приговоренных. Того самого, что сопротивлялся медику. Его привели в комнату два крепких ба — ещё более тестостероновых, чем я, и оставили одного. Он осмотрелся. Поняв, что комната пуста, он распустил свой пояс и, скрутив его петлей, встал около двери. Когда вошёл доктор с банкой активатора, осужденный накинул петлю ему на шею и втолкнул в комнату, а сам попытался выйти наружу. Но разряд парализатора от ба, сопровождавших медика, прервал эту бессмысленную попытку побега. Обездвиженное тело вновь внесли в комнату и раздели, оставив только бельё. Затем медик вколол приговоренному синергин, отменяющий действие парализатора и нанес на кожу внутренней стороны запястий вещество-активатор. Через пару минут смертник пришел в себя. Он сел и, похоже, почувствовал активатор на запястьях — и попытался стереть его пальцами, потом потёр запястья о тело, об пол, о стену рядом с собой. На стене остался розовый след, а на запястье появился красный. Следы начали проступать на коже и в других местах — там, куда смертник уже успел их разнести. Сначала это были красные пятна, быстро увеличивающиеся в диаметре, а затем они начали менять цвет, все больше окрашиваясь в желто-зеленоватый оттенок отмерших тканей. Реакция пошла дальше, и вскоре с тела приговоренного начали отслаиваться целые куски плоти, обнажая мышцы под ними. Обезумевший от боли гем бился об стену, царапал себе лицо и тело, ускоряя реакцию. Но, как и в прежних случаях — реакция не затрагивала голову, а значит и мозг. Спустя ещё несколько минут он упал, просто потому, что начали распадаться сухожилия, крепящие мышцы к костям, снизу вверх. Потом отошли мышцы брюшины, обнажив внутренности, и последними обвалились реберные мышцы, раскрывшие грудную клетку и выставившие на всеобщее обозрение ещё бьющееся сердце и слабо пульсирующие лёгкие. Лишь когда распад достиг шеи, в глазах смертника погас разум.

Имперское семейство встало со своих мест. Гемы опустились на колени, склонив головы. Из этих семей вряд ли кто-то ещё решится на бунт против аутов — им показали, насколько они хрупки перед оружием, которое носят в себе. И что убить их может почти что угодно — пища, питье, притирания, медицинские препараты, даже воздух.

Казнь завершилась. Порядок был восстановлен.

07.25.40

Небесный Отец, аут-император Джияджа сегодня утвердил принца Флетчира своим наследником.

Хотя очень многие Главы созвездий были против, предлагая выбрать из младших братьев Императора. Ведь Флетчир ещё очень молод. Ему совсем недавно исполнилось двадцать лет. Но Совет Консортов проголосовал единогласно.

06.12.41

Слышал, на Барраяре были какие-то беспорядки. Все-таки уход наших войск плохо сказывается на порядках в этой дикой сатрапии. У них теперь новый император. Как забавно, одна планета, и уже считают себя империей. Но наши леди довольны — эта непокорная провинция показала себя с интересной стороны, как способная осаживать даже наших гордецов-гемов. Кажется, в ближайшее время Барраяру не грозит новое завоевание — самых агрессивных гемов они выбили еще тогда, а новые подрастут лет через десять-пятнадцать.

Леди Надин поддержала аута Лизбет, склонив на ее сторону еще нескольких консортов созвездий.

Оленн очень милая. Она прекрасно играет на классических инструментах и хорошо поет. Флетчиру она нравится и часто бывает у Лизбет в гостях.

03.09.43

Небесный Император в этом году болел уже два раза, а ведь год только начался. Ну да его возраст уже какой — за полторы сотни. А наследники его все моложе сорока, даже опальный второй принц. Самому-то Небесному Господину пришлось очень долго ожидать трона, потому и дети родились так поздно. В императорской семье только действующий император может иметь детей. Все его братья и сиблинги-ба таким похвастаться не могут.

Нет, конечно, братья императора не бесплодны, и могут завести детей, но тех припишут к созвездиям матерей, и лишат принадлежности к имперской семье. За чистотой генетической линии императоров следит целая коллегия аут-леди, возглавляемая Небесной Императрицей-матерью.

Я все еще работаю в Саду Завязей, где остался после того, как истек срок моего наказания. Все-таки работать с детьми интереснее, чем в архиве. И теперь я отвечаю уже за обеспечение не только этажа с младенцами, но и работу всей структуры целиком, от поставок расходников к маточным репликаторам и до заказов на одежду и учебники для старших деток.

Оленн ночует у меня две ночи из пяти. Клитор у нее такой же крошечный, как у леди Пел. А стонет она гораздо громче и дольше.

02.15.45

Скончался Отец-Император.

_Да продлится царствование нового Императора тысячу, восемь ли тысяч колен, доколе мох не украсит скалы, выросшие из щебня!_

10.06.46

На Сигму Кита назначена новая аут-консорт.

И вернулась свита прежней, сопровождая скорбный груз. Аут-леди Консорт Сигмы Кита ушла из жизни на сто шестьдесят третьем году от своего зачатия.

Пел дома.

Я был среди тех, кто встречал ее, и с огромным удивлением смотрел на процессию, доставившую Пел в Небесный Сад. Она вышла из гравикара и подала руку малышу лет пяти. Тот бойко выскочил из машины и, глядя по сторонам, отчего его черные волосы вихрились и цеплялись за воротник, спросил:

— Мама, это наш новый дом?


End file.
